The present disclosure relates generally to electronic displays and, more particularly, to increasing overall visible area for an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, are commonly used in a wide variety of electronic devices, including such electronic devices as televisions, computers, and hand-held devices (e.g., cellular telephones, audio and video players, gaming systems, and so forth). Such display panels typically provide a flat display in a relatively thin package that is suitable for use in a variety of electronic goods. In addition, such devices typically use less power than comparable display technologies, making them suitable for use in battery-powered devices or in other contexts where it is desirable to reduce power usage.
Electronic displays typically include a border around the display. This border may be utilized to conceal, for example, drive circuitry used to operate the display. However, use of this border reduces the overall visible space available to display images. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to implement a system that increases the overall usable space for a display by reducing the impact of borders around the display.